Désespoir
by FairyHope031
Summary: Traduction du os 'Complete and Utter' écrit par l'auteur 'fictionrulesmylife97'. Os basé sur l'épisode 23 de la saison 2.


**Rebonjour, voici une autre traduction qui m'avait elle aussi bien plus. Ce One-shot appartient à ''Fictionrulesmylife97'' et son titre original est ''** **Complete and Utter Despair''**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu. =)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Désespoir.**_

Lorsque la silhouette d'Oliver apparue à la porte, le soulagement des gens qui les attendaient fût palpable. La Ligue des Assassins se mit en garde, les membres d'Argus se détendirent légèrement, et abaissèrent leurs armes. Thea leva la tête qu'elle avait posé sur la poitrine de Roy,et Lyla retira sa main de celle de Diggle, la seule barrière qui avait empêché son amant de se précipiter au secours de ses amis. L'ordre de Slade avait été sans appel, et sans échappatoire. **''Viens seul ou elle mourra''**.Oliver n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque,la vie de leur amie étant trop importante.

Laurel poussa un cri et tenta de courir vers lui, mais Sara et Lance l'arrêtèrent. Tous deux fixait la silhouette qui s'approchait dévoilant un Oliver tenant dans ses bras Felicity.

Mais il ne portait pas Felicity : il portait son corps.

Laurel recula à nouveau quand Diggle couru vers eux tandis que Roy plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Thea. Parce qu'il avait comprit que Felicity était partie,il pouvait le lire sur le visage d'Oliver qui ne montrait que désespoir et tristesse.

Diggle parcouru les 10 mètres qui le séparait de ses amis, quand il s'approcha Oliver s'effondra à genoux sur le sol . Diggle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, et petit à petit le reste du groupe se rapprocha. Sara, Lyla, Lance, Thea, Roy, Laurel. Ils encerclèrent les trois compagnons.

Diggle avait sa main posée sur la tête de Felicity, la sienne était baissée vers le sol tandis que ses épaules tremblaient. Lyla s'avança, s'accroupie à ses côtés, et passa le bras autour de lui alors qu'elle regardait tristement la blonde, dont les cheveux étaient défait, son visage était presque paisible, du sang séché suintait sur son front, sur sa poitrine ainsi que sur le costume d'Oliver.

Mais c'était Oliver qui était dans le pire état. Il fixait Felicity, perdu dans son monde. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer les autres qui l'entouraient. Il était assis là, à regarder Felicity, les yeux écarquillés, son masque avait disparu, il avait juste sa capuche qui était encore rabattue sur sa tête .Il était complètement effondré.

Lentement, Oliver enleva sa main, qui était toujours sous les genoux de Felicity, et la ramena à son visage. Il tremblait sous les émotions. Un sanglot fût entendu quelque part, mais il ne leva pas les yeux, Oliver se pencha en avant et pressa son front contre celui de son amie. Il frissonna, un souffle s'échappa de ses poumons, et ce fût de trop.

C'est dans un cri d'agonie qu'Oliver, – malgré ces 6 années d'enfer, n'avait jamais émis– colla Felicity contre sa poitrine, et se balança d'avant en arrière tandis que des sanglots secouait son corps. Son emprise sur elle était incroyablement serré, mais il ne pouvait cesser de la cramponner, il espérait que la chaleur de son corps se répandrait en elle, enlèverait le froid, et la ramènerait à la vie.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées quand une voix tremblante demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi?**

Oliver savait que c'était Thea, sa voix était légèrement étouffée par la poitrine de Roy. Les deux pleuraient, en fait, le monde qui l'entourait pleurait, Lance inclus. Mais ce dernier gardait les yeux sur Oliver, parce qu'il avait compris finalement qui était Arrow, et pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait.

Ce fut Sara qui répondit d'une voix tremblante de douleur alors qu'elle était accrochée à son père et sa sœur,

- **Il a tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus.**

Tout le monde détourna le regard de sara pour regarder Oliver, Arrow, le Justicier parce que jamais personne, pas même Malcolm Merlyn,- qui le regardait avec une telle sympathie que ça le surprit lui-même-, n'avait vu l'homme, si faible et si détruit.

Les paroles de Sara firent qu'Oliver pleura plus fort, il appuya sa tête dans le cou de Felicity, en essayant de la garder contre lui.

 **\- Mais, pourquoi, pourquoi est-t-elle?**

Thea se tût dans un soupir, avant de regarder l'homme assit par terre en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, mais il ne répondit pas, il n'inclina même pas la tête. Il ne bougeait plus.

Thea avança, serrant la main de Roy qui essaya de la retenir en criant de colère un

 **\- Non!**

Elle avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté de l'homme avec la capuche. Elle posa une main sur la jambe de Felicity, et alors seulement il leva les yeux, non pas vers elle, mais vers sa main. Thea utilisant cela à son avantage posa son autre main tremblante sur la capuche couvrant le visage d'Arrow.

 **\- Thea ...**

La voix de Roy craqua quand il parla, il était épuisé après tout ce qui était arrivé, mais il avait besoin de l'avertir.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et dans un mouvement fluide, elle a poussa la capuche en arrière, révélant le visage de son frère aîné, qui n'osa même pas la regarder.

 **\- Ollie** chuchota Thea.

On pouvait voir Lance se raidir quand il obtint finalement confirmation à ses doutes. Mais il ne dit rien. Pas plus que Thea, parce que peu importe qu'elle se sente en colère, blessée, et trahie, elle comprenait enfin.

Il voulait juste la garder en sécurité.

 **\- Oh, Ollie ...**

Thea enroula ses bras autour du cou de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, en le serrant fermement. Mais, outre l'abaissement du corps de Felicity sur ses genoux, il ne montra aucun signe à son contact. Depuis les 5 minutes qu'il était sorti de l'immeuble, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté le corps de Felicity.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes, Diggle, qui s'était éloigné quelques moments, revînt, et une fois encore s'agenouilla à côté d'eux, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Felicity. Enfin, Oliver parla.

 **\- J'aurais dû savoir.** Murmura-t-il, sa voix paraissait fissurée, comme s'il avait crié désespérément pendant des heures. **J'aurais dû savoir ... comment aurais-je pû... ... réalisé qu'il avait compris. Je lui ai dit ... qu'il avait déjà tout pris ... il n'avait même pas commencé ... elle le savait ... qu'il était venu pour elle ... elle lui a donné le remède ... mais il était trop .. t trop tard ... elle est partie ... et c'est de ma faute ... J'ai essayé ... alors ... c'était difficile de la garder en sécurité ... J'ai échoué ... elle croyait en moi ... et j'ai échoué.** Oliver émit un autre cri et Thea se retourna tandis qu'il tirait a nouveau Felicity contre sa poitrine, alors qu'avant il chuchotait, à présent il crait.

 **\- Non! Non, non non! S'il te plaît! S'il te plait! Felicity! S'il te plaît! Ne me quitte pas! Je suis désolé, désolé! S'il te plaît! Je t'aime, je suis désolé! Non! Ne me laisses pas Non ...** sa voix retomba dans un murmure quand il l'embrassa sur le front. **Je t'aime, Je t'aime tellement. Je suis tellement désolé, Felicity, je suis désolé.**

La voix de Oliver craqua à nouveau et il se leva lentement. Placant Felicity par terre Oliver recula de quelques pas, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sauvage avec au fond un chagrin évident. Malcolm Merlyn comprit. Et voilà pourquoi il choisit ce moment pour bondir vers l'avant et saisir le bras d'Oliver juste au moment ou il allait courir. Pour ne jamais revenir, car comment pourrait-il alors qu'elle avait disparue. Turner et Lawton coururent également vers l'avant, et attrapèrent Oliver qui commençait à se déchaîner. Il criait. Même Diggle n'était pas prêt pour cela.

 **\- Oliver! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller! Penses-tu que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait? Tu ne peux pas fuir cette fois! ARGUS n'est peut être plus un problème, mais nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. Tu ne peux pas salir sa mémoire comme ça!** La voix de Diggle craqua quand il parla, il se tenait juste en face d'Oliver.

 **\- Non! Elle est partie Diggle! C'est de ma faute! Ma faute si elle est morte! Pourquoi! Pourquoi est - ce que je mériterais quoi que ce soit alors qu' elle est morte à cause de moi.**

 **\- Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Felicity ... a fait ses propres choix, elle savait que cela arriverait, et elle a réussi à vaincre Slade avec le remède. Maintenant, elle est partie et tu ne dois pas te…'**

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa Diggle et tout le monde se figea. Parce que tous ceux qui pouvaient appeler dans ce genre de situation étaient présents. Détective Lance fourra lentement sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Quand il regarda l'écran son visage se crispa de colère il décrocha et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

 **\- Espèce de Salaud psychotique! Attend que je te trouve, je te jure que je vais te tuer! Tu ne t'en …**

Soudain, le visage de Lance devint pâle et ses yeux survolèrent le corps de Felicity,qui était entourée par Sara, Thea et Roy. Laurel se tenait à une distance respectable, à côté de son père.

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible, je peux la voir maintenant, elle…**

Encore une fois, Lance fût coupé, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Oliver cessa de se débattre, et regarda Lance, ce fût l'une des seule fois où il enleva ses yeux de Felicity. Diggle avança et Lance réalisa ce que son interlocuteur lui demandait, il plaça son téléphone sur haut-parleur et les réactions furent instantanées quand la voix de Slade résonna. La plupart des gens se raidirent, et Merlyn, Lawton et Turner rattrapèrent Oliver à nouveau avant qu'il ne casse le téléphone, en lui décochant une flèche.

 **\- Dans la chambre, je lui ai donné du mirakuru. Ca à rapidement fait effet… je l'ai tuée, mais le mirakuru l'a gardé en vie, elle va bientôt se réveiller. Dites à Oliver que ... que je suis désolé, je ... il y a Je ne peux rien dire, mais il ne me reverra jamais. Adieu...**

Tout le monde fût sous le choc et lentement les regards se déplacèrent vers Felicity.

Sara fût la première à réagir, elle arracha le manteau de Felicity, déchirant sa chemise pour montrer la poitrine de Felicity, où il devrait y avoir la trace de l'épée de Slade.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Oliver s'arracha des bras de ses ravisseurs et couru vers elles, se laissant tomber à genoux en face de Felicity. Il posa sa main sur son cou et chercha la moindre traçe d'impulsion.

Il l'a trouva.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il leva les yeux vers Diggle.

 **\- Elle est vivante ... elle est vivante ... Je peux sentir son pouls , elle est vivante John**!

Et ce fut quand Oliver Queen sourit que toutes les personnes présentes, qui avaient tous perdu un être cher, purent se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la fin. Oliver se mit à rire, et tout le monde le regardait alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois Felicity sur ses genoux et embrassait son front.

Ce fut 10 minutes plus tard, que finalement elle commença à s' Ligue et l'Argus étaient partis sous des au revoirs. Sara et Nyssa s'était promis de se revoir sous peu, Lyla embrassa Diggle qui serra les mains des hommes, Lawton inclus. Et Malcolm et Thea s'étaient fait des adieux très compliqué, le père de la jeune fille lui assurant qu'il la laisserait tranquille, mais qu'il serait là en un instant si elle était en difficulté.

Ce fut le seule moment ou l'esprit d'Oliver oublia quelques instant Felicity, enfin, presque, au du moins assez pour menacer de tuer Malcolm et se demander comment ça se faisait qu'il soit encore vivant. Mais Oliver ne pût pas discuter avec lui quand il entendit l'homme promettre à Thea qu'il serait là pour elle en cas de problème. Parce qu'il savait qu'après aujourd'hui, il n'accepterais plus jamais de son aide.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Oliver raconta enfin comment il avait trouvé Slade et Felicity, comment il avait combattu Slade, comment ce dernier tenait Felicity par le cou. Comment il avait hurlé qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps. Et quand son ennemi cria :

 **-Dis-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, Oliver Queen, ou elle meurt maintenant.**

Oliver avait réalisé que lui dire ne la sauverait pas pour autant. Surtout pas de cette façon,mais il l'a regarda dans les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant de lui lancer.

 **\- Je t'aime, Felicity.**

Et Felicity était restée si calme, et n'avait rien répondu, alors que Slade continuait ses ravages, et alors qu'Oliver le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche - une aiguille - et réussit à se tourner face à Slade.

Tout arriva en même temps.

Felicity lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou.

Et Slade enfonca son épée à travers la poitrine de Felicity.

Oliver ne remarqua pas Slade qui trébuchait sous le choc il fixait seulement le corps de Felicity qui tombait dans ses bras ses yeux déjà fermés, et son corps qui se refroidissait alors qu'il sanglotait sur elle. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de trouver la force de soulever Felicity, afin de se rendre à l'extérieur.

Lorsque Felicity revint à elle, elle était encore couchée dans les bras d'Olivier, Diggle était de l'autre côté de sa tête et souriait, tandis que Roy et Sara s'étaient agenouillés près de ses jambes. Lance et Laurel se tenaient loin d'eux,Théa leur côté.

 **\- Hey blondie, comment te sens-tu**? Roy fut le premier à lui demander ignorant le regard qu'Oliver lui lançait.

 **\- Felicity.** Murmura-t- il, son visage collé au sien, il la regarda attentivement, scrutant son regard pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là.

 **\- Oliver?** Sa voix était fissurée et rugueuse, mais tout le monde sourit au moment où elle parla **Qu'est-il arrivé? Comment sommes-nous arrivés là?**

Le sourire d'Oliver disparu quand il baissa les yeux vers elle

 **\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

 **\- Non, que c'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Slade t'as tué, Felicity**. Ca lui échappa, et il s'en voulu de lui avoir dit quand il remarqua l'effet que ça lui faisait. Elle tressaillit et ses yeux s'élargirent.

 **\- Mais, comment …Comment ça se fait que je sois en vie ?**

 **\- Il t'a injecté du mirakuru,** lui expliqua Oliver, en brossant ses cheveux loin de son front, **mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons encore le remède, nous allons t'en débarrasser.**

Le front de Felicity se plissa alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir et le cœur de Oliver manqua un battement en la regardant. Elle était si belle, si vivante.

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas.** Dit-elle, et tout le monde se raidit, Sara se pencha lentement en avant, jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver, avant de dire.

 **\- De quoi te rappelles-tu.**

 **\- Je me souviens attendre le retour de Diggle, Oliver et Roy dans la tour après qu'ils soient partis à la rencontre de Lance, et puis plus rien.**

Oliver se figea, elle ne se souvenait pas, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir injecté le remède à Slade, avant d'être bléssée, et aussi qu'Oliver avait pleuré sur elle quand elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de regarder devant lui, évitant les regards des autres. ll regarda l'aube se lever, la ville brûlait encore, mais le danger était passé.

Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire ou non.

 **\- Oliver? Tu vas bien?** La voix de Felicity le ramena sur terre et il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait, se souciant évidemment de lui, il lui sourit, tout en sentant son cœur se briser.

 **\- Ouais, je vais bien, je suis tout simplement fatigué, nous devrions rentrer chez nous, nous avons besoin de repos, mais avant nous allons te donner le remède.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** redemanda t-elle, tout le monde se tourna vers Oliver.

Diggle, qui n'avait pas laché Felicity des yeux, leva la tête vers son ami et lui lança un regard qui le suppliait de de lui dire la vérité.

Mais Oliver l'ignora.

 **-Nous avons gagné, tu as vaincu Slade, Felicity, tu nous as tous sauvé. Tu lui as injecté le remède. Tout est fini.**

Felicity avait toujours cet air confus, mais elle hocha la tête, avant d'essayer de se lever. Oliver et Diggle l'aidèrent et ils fixèrent l'horizon.

Longtemps après, Felicity fit son chemin vers une voiture abandonnée, Diggle l'aida tout en envoyant un regard désapprobateur à Oliver, Thea et Roy trainaient autour d'Oliver lui disant qu'il pouvait venir avec eux. Les Lances lancèrent quand à eux lançaient des regards exaspérés au jeune homme. Sara secoua la tête vers lui et Laurel sourit tristement, mais ce fût Quentin qui parla. Il marcha vers Oliver, lui donna une tape dans le dos en regardant Felicity qui était en retrait.

 **\- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais Queen?**

 **\- C'est est plus sûr comme ça, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, et ils ne pourront pas leur en faire non plus. Au moins, maintenant, que je sais, je peux la garder en sécurité. Elle mérite mieux.**

Quentin le regarda et lui lança le même regard triste que ses filles.

 **\- Tu as peut être raison, elle mérite mieux. Mais tu mérites mieux toi aussi.**

Et après cela, Quentin entraîna ses filles avec lui, tandis qu'Oliver suivait Roy et Thea à la maison.


End file.
